


一个剧情车

by Moyu_Jan



Category: Rich Man Poor Woman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, rmpw
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyu_Jan/pseuds/Moyu_Jan
Summary: /其实应该是个车前灯/我被lof屏蔽疯了.../大概是剧的E08的开头部分和衍生/朝比奈赛高！





	一个剧情车

**Author's Note:**

> /其实应该是个车前灯  
/我被lof屏蔽疯了...  
/大概是剧的E08的开头部分和衍生  
/朝比奈赛高！

门外传来了有些急促的脚步声，紧接着玻璃门被人大力推开了。  
来了啊，终于。  
朝比奈没回头，但他明显清楚来者是谁。他扬起手臂，高举过头顶，一下一顿地鼓起了掌。  
“做得很好。”听到来人顿住的脚步，朝比奈似乎心情大好，尾音上扬得有些厉害，“做得非常好！”  
空气里漫开了一片沉默，朝比奈几乎能感觉到身后那人难以置信的眼神——那是一种从没在他脸上看见过的表情。朝比奈嘴角含着笑，轻轻闭上眼睛，想象着那个画面。  
接着他听见日向彻带了些颤抖的声音传来：  
“全部......都是你搞的吗？”  
不得不说，朝比奈感觉有些惊讶。他从日向彻的声音里听出了点哭腔。于是他微微睁大了眼睛，挑了眉，好像思考了片刻，又忽的迸发出一阵略显尖锐的、张扬的笑。  
那样骄傲的彻，也能被逼成这样啊。  
快了，你就快要完全属于我了。  
朝比奈笑得向前倾了一下身，又“啪”地一下靠回椅背，好险才缓过来一点,吸了口气说了句“是啊”，又好像实在忍不住笑意似的又颤了一阵，把头偏到了一边才慢慢停下来，这才用有着明显笑意的声音说：  
“想起来——这一切都是我搞的啊。”  
顿了一会儿，朝比奈喉咙里又逸出一声轻笑，随后小幅度地摇了摇头。  
“找了个有才华却无法融入社会的小鬼，”他一撑椅子，顺势站起来，慢悠悠地从办公桌后绕出来走向日向彻，“吹捧他，让他在绝妙的机会赚了一笔——还买了这么大的办公室。”朝比奈边走边环顾四周，终于转过脸面对日向彻，才发现那人的眼睛里好像沾着点泪光。  
啊，果然。这个样子的彻果然和想象中的一样美。  
朝比奈嘴角又牵出一点笑意，上前一步，伸手整理了日向彻并不怎么乱的领带。  
“从头到尾，”他手里的动作随着话音加了点力气，“一切都是被我玩弄于鼓掌之中。”  
朝比奈放下手，又一字一顿地说：  
“全部，都是我干的啊。”

日向彻显然被这样肆意的承认刺激到了，伸手抓住了朝比奈的右肩，笔挺的西装瞬间被抓出了褶皱。他低吼出声，施在朝比奈肩上的力气逐渐加大。  
朝比奈有意纵容，顺着日向彻的力气后退了几步，腿弯碰到了沙发，使他一下子跌坐在沙发扶手上。于是他又笑起来，拍了拍日向彻还按在他肩上的手，抬头看着他的眼睛。  
“不过我也在反省了，”朝比奈稍稍压低了声音，语气里的戏谑便一下子冒了出来，“发现得太晚了啊。”  
突然他将所有的笑意都敛了起来，站起来，伸手揽过日向彻的后颈，两人的额头重重碰在一起。  
“太娇惯小鬼了，”朝比奈恶狠狠地发声，“会腐坏。”  
反观此时的日向彻，已经全然没有了刚才急怒的样子，眼神逐渐变得空洞起来。  
朝比奈依旧盯着他，伸出另一只手抚上那人的耳侧，指节尤其用力，双手一起慢慢将他的头扳离自己，拉开了一点距离。  
随后他一字一顿、掷地有声地说：  
“是我，造就了现在的你。”  
说罢，朝比奈手里一个用力，又把日向彻拉回来，稍稍低了头，用力地吻上了他禁闭的嘴唇，趁那人还没反应过来的间隙，又撬开他的牙关，长驱直入，向更深处攻略城池。  
空洞终于从日向彻的脸上消失，取而代之的是难以置信和愤怒。他用尽全力反抗，手推在朝比奈肩头，却被对方扯下来一下子反剪在背后。日向彻本来个子欣长，可长期宅着做程序员，不好好运动的生活习惯让他和朝比奈的力量差了一大截，使得他用尽全力也挣不出朝比奈的束缚。  
他这点挣扎朝比奈完全没放在眼里。三两下就制住了他，更加凶狠的吻落了下来——他用牙齿研磨着日向彻的唇，几乎是立刻就尝到了血腥味。这味道让朝比奈眼神一黯，拦腰扛起那人扔到一边的沙发上，从他的正上方压上他。  
朝比奈用半个身子压住日向彻，扯下那条刚刚在他手下被整得有些过紧的领带，一圈圈在日向彻手腕上缠紧。  
“你这家伙！...喂！朝比奈！快停下！你在做什么！”日向彻挣扎不得，只好怒目圆睁，提高了音量叫他。  
“你喜欢夏井吗？”朝比奈前言不搭后语地问了一句，全然不顾日向彻嘴里在喊些什么。手上动作不停，此时他已经扯开日向彻向前的口子，露出一大片胸膛。  
虽然这么问了，但朝比奈好像也没有要听回答的意思，接着就开口说：“我不会让你再见她的。”  
“这样你就彻底是我的了，彻。”  
说罢，他俯下身子，湿漉漉的吻从日向彻耳畔向下游走，每一下都用了力气，留下一串牙印和吻痕。随后他的吻辗转至日向彻胸前的红缨，恶趣味地用牙齿碾了两下，惹得后者惊叫出声。  
“嗯！朝...朝比奈！不要这样！”日向彻周身被压得死死的，受了刺激只好弓起身子，更是把自己往朝比奈口中送。  
朝比奈已经利索地把身下人的裤子扯下来了，上衣则因为日向彻的手被捆住而堆在手腕上。日向彻感觉有些窒息，身体被压制得动弹不得，全身的感官都击中在朝比奈落在自己身上的手指和吻的触感。  
“呃...朝比奈....！”日向彻的反抗和意识一起变得朦胧起来，眼眶里蓄着一小团泪花，“不要....停下...”

“看来差不多了。”朝比奈口中含着日向彻的耳垂，发音有些模糊。说着他收回本来在日向彻腰间和尾骨处打转的手，捉住他的手臂和腰，一个用力，把他翻了个面。  
“彻？准备好了吗？”朝比奈从那人背后贴过去，在他耳畔吹了口气，笑道。  
不等日向彻说些什么，朝比奈的右手已经侵入了他的嘴，肆意搅弄着。  
舌头被人捉住亵玩，日向彻只能艰难地从喉间吐出几个音节。  
片刻后，朝比奈的手从日向彻嘴里撤出，食指在后穴口转了一圈，戳进了一指节。  
义务入侵的不适感让日向彻挣扎起来，嘴里又被朝比奈伸过来的另一只手填满了，没办法发出声音，只能模糊地呜咽着。  
实在是...过于美丽了。朝比奈看着身下的人，心道。  
身下的那具躯体因常年不怎么见光比一般人白些，此刻因情欲而起了一层粉红，停不下来的呜咽声仿佛催情剂，一点一点烧毁朝比奈仅存的理智。  
探入体内的一根手指已经不知不觉加到了三根，本来侵犯着日向彻嘴里的另一只手，抽出来扳过他的头。接着，朝比奈的吻落在了他的嘴角，蜻蜓点水的一下。  
在后穴里进出的手也停了下来，慢慢抽出体外。逐渐熟悉了异物感的日向彻扭动了一下，本能地感到不安。  
“朝比奈...？”他的声音带了些惶恐，但更多的是疑惑和情欲的迷离。  
朝比奈难得没有说话，只是窸窸窣窣的一阵。  
接着日向彻就感觉到什么又热又硬的东西抵了上来。  
以及朝比奈在他耳边的，比平时低哑的声音。  
“彻，我爱你。”  
一发入魂。  
“你是我的了。”


End file.
